Sometimes You've Gotta Fall
by mriss
Summary: All I can say is I'm hoping this is a bit different than most DASEY fics, so let me know what you think. Read and you won't be dissappointed! why is love always so forbidden? COMPLETE!
1. Don't Say You Love Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line :D go me! Here's yet another DASEY fic! Enjoy ;) R&R!**

1-Don't Say You Love Me

Casey MacDonald held her compact mirror up to her face, studying her reflection as her mother's car sped towards the movie theater. Her mother was going on a date with some 'guy' and she'd bribed Casey with movie tickets to see a rerun of her favorite movie, The Notebook. Corny as it was Casey had caved, hoping beyond hope that she'd find SOMEONE . . . ANYONE interesting there. She loved her school but going to an all girls private school coudl be very stifling **(AN: I don't know if it was all girls or not, someone correct me if I'm wrong!) **Sighing Casey snapped the mirror shut after puckering her lips a bit, making sure her lipstick was even and stepped out of the car, one leg after the other. She was after all extremely graceful in situations such as this. It had to be this way or she'd fall on her face in front of everyone.

* * *

Derek Venturi leaned against the brick wall of the dilapidated theater, looking around for his best friend Sam. He was supposed to be bringing their dates to see "The Notebook." Derek would never admit it but that was the exact kind of thing he wanted to find. He just doubted he ever would. To him that just didn't seem like real life. He puffed some air, watching the foggy smoke looking stuff float through the December air, it was undoubtedly impossible to find that in reality. Atleast that's what he thought before he saw a gorgeous brunette stepping out of a car. Because as soon as he saw her his breath caught in his chest and his eyes locked on her.

She had pale skin that matched her beautiful blue eyes, along with chocolate brown hair that at the moment was in ringlets and pulled half up, matching the black knit tank top and ripped jeans that she was wearing. To his excitement she wasn't accompanied by anyone that is when Derek went in "for the kill." Although this time he wasn't sure whether this was "a kill" or not. HIs heart was beating so fast he wasn't sure.

* * *

Without missing a beat Casey paid for her ticket and was in the theater before the boy behind her even had a chance to blink. She knew she'd caught atleast a few boys attention and that in turn made her smile widly, catching even more glances for her to keep. She enjoyed the attnetion she recieved but most of the time she just wished for what Noah and Allie had in the movie.

"You alone?" She heard a manly voice, which had a boyish switch to it, say quietly in her ear. Jumping from surprise her popcorn flew all over the one behind her. Casey could feel her face heat up as she turned around to face whoever it was that was making her stomach flip before she'd even seen him.

"Yeah," She choked, half at embarassment and half trying not to laugh at this gorgeous guy now covered in extremely buttery popcorn. "I'm _so_ sorr about that!" She said louder this time. Grabbing a few napkins from the counter she dabbed the butter off his tan face and arms, considering he was wearing a wife beater with a jacket in his hand. She sighed, he was almost too gorgeous to be real. SHe could see his six pack rippling through the shirt and each muscle acting in its own turn as he moved. He wasn't trying to show off his muscles or act macho, he just was and she fell for him almost instantaneously. Sticking her hand out she waited for him to take hers. He did to her relief, because she was sure she'd look like an idiot standing there going _"Here's my hand, I'm Casey and I'm a fucking idiot!" _Riiight, there was no way. She smiled sweetly and tilted her head to the left just a little bit, biting her bottom lip nervously. "I'm Casey," She said. He shook her hand slowly.

* * *

Derek stared at the beautiful girl in front of him, not quite aware that he now smelled like cheap butter and was covered in popcorn. She was shaking his hand. He could smell her strawberry kiwi shampoo and that tiny hint that she wore the MENS body spray TAG. Course a lot of girls he knew did, the shit smelled good. He wanted to know her. He didn't want to leave her. As he stared at her, he was lost and he didn't see anything or anyone else. He'd found her.

* * *

Casey chuckled a bit, hoping to break the idiotic silence that surrounded the two of them. She was sure he was waiting for someone, but that didn't seem to make him want to let go of her hand, so she sqeezed a little bit. This simple gesture must of triggered something because the next thing she knew he had one hand on her cheek and he'd pulled her lips to his. HIs soft pink lips were pressing into her own pungent, pink ones. She could smell him and feel his heart pulsating as they inched closer together before he pulled away slowly, letting her swallow what had just been handed her.

"I'm derek," He said softly, staring at the ground. She smiled at him shyly now.

"Nice to meet you," She replied, "Maybe I'll see you sometime soon?" She asked because she could hear some guy and two girls calling his name.

* * *

Derek heard Sam and he two girls he'd brought with them. They were shouting his name so loud he was sure they could hear them in Uruguay. He shook his head and looked at Casey, a gorgeous name, Casey. That had been the most godly . . . the most amazing kiss of his life. He'd never felt so much emotion in one kiss.

"Maybe I'll see you sometime soon?" He'd heard her ask, it'd been a question. She WANTED to see him again. Derek felt his voice catch in his throat and his anticipation grew higher as he felt Sam growing ever closer with some girl he knew could never match the one that now stood nervously in front of him.

"Oh . . . god I hope so." He said to her, kissed her again and turned around. Feeling his own heart wrench out and stay right there with her. He'd just fallen in love, he could bet his life on it.

* * *

Casey stared after Derek as he walked away. How could he be so sultry? She'd just fallen in love with some gorgeous guy who'd kissed her, left her his name and then gone off with some girl who had on way too much make up and her skirt looked like something her little sister Lizzie wore eight years ago. Sighing Casey wiped away a tear. She'd poured her heart into that kiss without meaning to. Now she was going to pay. Because she knew she'd never see him again.

* * *

Looking behind him as the "Courtney girl" took his hand in her own slimy one he saw a tear slide down Casey's face. He knew he loved her and he knew . . . he knew he'd never see her again.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked that . . .this is just the beginning of this story. OMG I'm so excited to write this. I mean we're all used to the usual DASEY fics but I HOPE this one turns out to be MORE than average, you can check out my other DASEY fic FAT LIP in my profile if you want. I like that story lol. R&R for me K? THANKSYOU ROCK  
MRISS**


	2. It's Only Just Started

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah we know we know cuz if I did I wouldn't be HERE haha cuz here is cooler :P**

2-It's only just started

"Mom! I can't find my toothbrush or hairbrush!" Casey yelled down the stairs of her small family's two story apartment. It'd been three months since that kiss...since she'd met Derek, and it was still fresh on her mind as if it had happened yesterday. School had started but to Casey's dismay and irritation she wouldn't be attending her sometimes stuffy but otherwise happy school. No this year she'd be going to a public high school, with her new step brother whom she had yet to meet. Her mother had decided, oh-my-gosh-i-like-this-guy-i'm-going-to-elope. So now Casey and her mother and her little sister Lizzy were all packing up all her stuff and preparing to move to a new house, a new dad, and three new siblings. Casey could have dropped dead right there and not been one bit sad about it, but she couldn't do anything but whine about her two brushes that were not where they had been not twenty minutes earlier.

"They're already packed," Nora cried up the stairs as her daughter backed away from her mother, considering she'd been walking down the stairs at the time the noise was just a little loud. With a loud smack on the tiny uhauls floor Nora smacked her hands together, the new diamond shining on her left ring finger. Casey rolled her eyes as her mother stated "That's the last of it, everyone into the car." With a small, tainted, and very fake grin Casey slid into the vehicle next to her sister and watched her house fade away in the side mirror.

"This sucks," She said under her breath before putting her head phones on and laying her head on the window.

* * *

Derek Venturi lay down on his bed in his new room and stared a hole into the ceiling and clenched his fists. This couldn't be happenig. How could his dad get remarried and not ask him first? Derek may look and act like he had no feelings, but that was only cause it was true, Derek never hid his feelings. What would be the point? Derek was one of those wear-your-heart-on-your-sleeve people. And that's probably why he came across as such a jerk much of the time. Hucking a pillow at the door he lay down again in frusteration. He was now gaining two new sisters and to make it greater for him he was sure the sister his age would be some fat, butt, ugly chick he'd hate. That he was going to bet his life on. Stepsiblings never looked good, atleast never in Derek's eyes.

As Derek's eyes fluttered closed his mind floated back three months to Casey, the beautiful brunette from the movie theater and then his eyes snapped open, resting on The Notebook. He'd bought it and written down that one encounter, he was still waiting for more to fill it up. Because for him the feelings were still raw and for him his heart was still with her and for him...there was knock on the door interupting his thoughts.

"They're here," His father said with a wide grin as Marti ran in and jumped onto his bed with an even bigger grin on her face.

"Smerek she's SO PRETTY!" She yelled at him with enthusiasm.

"Who is?" He was confused, Marti wasn't a complimentive person, so whoever she was talking about had to be gorgeous.

"The sister, the big one not the little one!" Marti replied as she hopped on her older brother's back.

"Let's go see," Derek's dad ushered the down the stairs and out the door,Edwin following close behind. When Derek set Marti down all he could see was a box flying towards him before he was knocked to the ground.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" An angelic voice cried. "Are you okay?" She asked staring straight into his eyes, her own widening in shock.

"Oh...my god..." She said,her hand flying to her mouth. Derek did the same but without hesitancy he grabbed her neck and pulled Casey into a kiss. Not caring who saw, not really processig she was now his step-sister, just kissing the love of his life.

* * *

Casey felt his lips press passionatly into her own for the first time since the movie theater. Nothing else processed to her as she put her hand on his face and leaned down towards him. When they finally pulled away they looked around frantically as they both started cleaning things up, their family was as was expected, arguing by the truck while the children just stared in amazement at each other. Mongrels versus perfectionists, this was going to be interesting. But Derek and Casey still did not process they were related.

"So ummm" Casey brushed some hair behind her ear, revealing her neck and shoulder. She was wearing a white tank top, pink bra, and some ripped jeans with her blue/black vans. All Derek could do was stare in aw and wonder as she moved with such putting each thing back into the box. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, picking up a model shot of herself in black and white and setting it in the box. He smiled and stared at her, not noticing the picture.

"I'm meeting and helping my step-family move in, a new mom and two sisters, can you believe that?' He asked, joking around while Casey felt her entire chest sieze up and blood go cold.

"You're what?" She asked staring at him agape and then looking at the picture.

"My new family, my dad eloped to some lady." He shrugged and kissed her on the cheek while Casey flushed angrily. Some lady?

"That some lady, yeah her," She pointed to Nora, "That's my mother," She said angrily and thrust the picture at him. He was so shocked that the picture fell to the ground, breaking the glass. Derek stared at her in dismay as she walked into the house with the box in her hands.

* * *

With shaking hands Derek stared at the photo he'd just picked up. She was sitting in an egg chair with her feet on the side and her leaning on the other, a beautiful smile painted on her face, it was the day after he'd kissed her the first time. Her hair was straightened and going gently and flowing down her bare shoulders. She was wearing a pair of not too short but short shorts and a tube top that was very covering and revealing at the same time. But the strange thing about the photo was that it was black and white but her blue eyes were very accented in it. Derek snorted and stuck the photo in his pocket and walked over to his dad.

"Dad I'm borrowing you," He said and pulled him away from the gathering. "Dad, look at this picture." He held up the photo of casey. His father nodded. "That's the girl from the movies, that's the girl I'm going to marry." He finished, stuffed the photo back in his pocket, grabbed another box and headed into the house. Leaving his father to whatever he had planned.

**

* * *

Sorry it took so foreverish to update! Haha I hope you like this second chapter. I wasn't sure how I wanted to go about the marriage/sibling thing but hey I kind of like this and how it turned out,seems a bit more real to me haha But I'm weird like that! Review comment w/e it's called do it k? lol**

**LOVEZ MRISS**


	3. Take It Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline, how sweet is that!**

Chapter 3-Take It Back

Casey stared blankly out her one window in her recently aquired, new, bedroom. There were boxes piled around her and the twin bed she was placed upon. She'd brought her things in, shut the door, and then to her dismay discovered that it had no lock. How was she going to live without a lock on her door with four siblings? How was she going to handle living with Derek? Shaking her head she squeezed back tears as she reminisced to the moment when he'd said "Some lady." How could he say that? Casey didn't understand. This was the guy she wanted to marry and now she couldn't, she so desperatly wanted Derek, wanted him to hold her. But at this moment it seemed utterly impossible.

While thoughts bounced around her head she rummaged through a box marked MUSIC to find her cd case and cd player. Plugging the cd player in Teddy Geiger entered her cd player. The one song on this lone burned cd was For You I Will. Casey figured, hey it fit the mood she was in, why not? And bobbed her head gently to the music as she pulled out a math book to do some problems on. She needed to clear her head and what better to do that with then a few very difficult math problems and Teddy Geiger?

* * *

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Derek jumped from his bed and slid the photo of Casey under his pillow as the door to his bedroom opened. His father walked in with a smile on his face that disappated when he saw Derek's blank expression.

"Derek, are you okay?" He asked, putting his hand on his sons shoulder. Derek continued to be expressionless as he stared at his father.

"Dad, you married her mom...I love her dad, why?" Derek shook his head and stared at his father more. HIs eyes were filled with confusion. derek was unsure of how he shouldf eel about such a situation. I mean how do you fall for a girl that three months later ended up being your step-sister?

"Derek...we didn't premeditate you falling for Casey, but those feelings have got to stop." George stared down at his son sternly, noticing defiance rise to his eyes and expression as he stood up to face his almost shorter father.

"I love her Dad, I love Casey and I'm going to marry her. You and Nora being married won't stop me, you wont." With that last sentence Derek shoved past his father and down the hall, towards Casey's room. He had to apologize for what he'd said about her mother. Because now he didn't mean it so much.

* * *

Biting her eraser and bobbing her head to the music Casey lay on her bed on her stomach with her feet tangled in the air. The math problems she had chosen were relaxing her and soon she had come to a state of mind that she was content with because she found herself happy for a little while, until her door flew open. Derek stood in the door frame for about two seconds before he entered the room and slammed the door shut, holding it closed against his father.

"Wow, this man has gotten old." Derek said, attempting to lighten the mood. He could feel her hurt and anger boring through him like a hundred knives, it was killing him. So he told her so. "Casey, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean she's awful or anything...it just makes me mad at my dad for giving up on my mom. Okay? Nothing against your mom at all." He said, walking towards her after the banging on the door had subsided, and sitting on her bed next to her.

"It's not like I don't know how you feel Derek," She said, sitting up and facing him, tracing his face with one slender finger and slowly down his chest. "Man I need a lock." She said quietly before folding up her papers and putting them in her book and placing it next to her blasting cd player. The song was repeating over and over and she had no desire to change it.

"I know," Derek looked down. "Case," She hmmed at him so he looked up into her bright blue eyes. "Casey, I've been in love with you since that day at the movie theater. So doesn't that qualify that we don't have to be siblings?" He stared her down, knowing that she could see thereal feeling coming from him. LIke I said, Derek had no issues hiding how he felt, it wasn't what he was like, not how he was built inside. He wore his mind and heart on his sleeve.

Casey gaped at him for a moment before putting her hand on his chest, clenching his shirt in her hand and pulling him to her, their lips connecting. As the kiss deepened Derek's hands found her waist as hers found his neck.

* * *

Derek could feel her hands on his neck and his hair stood up, goosebumps appearing everywhere as he held her close to him, laying her backwards on the bed so he was over her. He wasn't a virgin, he was sure she knew that. So he let the kiss go, however badly he wanted it to last forever, he needed to know what she felt too. Gently he lifted her shirt up enough to reveal her stomach began kissing above her belly button and then upwards. He kissed up and when he'd reached the cloth he kissed down a little beneath her jeans, when she didn't stop him he unbuttoned her jeans, allowing him to kiss lower and lower until her jeans were removed. Looking at her he found her eyes.

* * *

He was searching for approval from her as he found her gaze and their eyes connected, all Casey wanted was for him to continue for she'd never felt quite so special as he was making her feel. He kissed her down farther and farther until he was kissing her underwear, she tensed a bit but not from nerves, just excitement. Neither of them knew that Nora and George were watching through a crack in the door. But neither of them cared either.

"Derek," She whispered as he kissed back up and met her neck. Carefully she removed her shirt and then his. Revealing the six pack and muscles she'd seen that night rippling under his wife beater. With trembling fingers she traced each line as he kissed her neck, keeping his hands on the small of her back and pulling her as close to him as he could, the only thing keeping them apart being their jeans.

"Hmm.." He said, pulling away from her neck and looking into her eyes, pressing his forhead into hers as he felt himself harden against his jeans. If she didn't want to do anything he understood it, because he loved her, but he wasn't sure how he'd react with how bad HE wanted it. But it wasn't about him and he knew that, it was about her. That's how he wanted it.

"Do you want to...umm?" She bit her bottom lip, much the same as she had the night they'd met. He was now propping himself up Gently he kissed her.

"Only if you want to." He said, smiling sweetly. She could only giggle.

"I'm...i mean I've never.."

"Shh," He said, putting a finger gently to her lips "You don't have to, let's save it for a different night." He said quietly, kissing her on the forhead, laying next to her, and lying right next to her. With that last thought that maybe he loved her as much as she loved him Casey McDonald fell asleep in Derek Venturi's arms. Their parents standing out in the hall with jealousy, for they could never have something that pure. With anger Nora stormed to hers and George's room. How had her daughter found so easily what she wanted so badly?

* * *


	4. It Has To Be For Real

**Disclaimer: Ya know I'm putting the disclaimer on JUST the first chapters/prologues of my stories now. Cuz this is annoying. We already KNOW! haha**

Chapter 4-It Has to be For Real

To be totally honest Derek couldn't really say he was just in love with Casey. He was full fledged head over heels wanting her every second consumed his thoughts over the moon and through the woods in love with her, for sure. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she smiled, smelled. The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled or anything for that mattered. She was just the most amazing thing in general. He was just...in love. His best friend Sam could see it, the bad thing was he was beginning to feel it for Casey too, but how could you not? She was...the most amazing thing.

"God...she's perfect..." Derek sighed into his cereal as Casey entered the kitchen her hair poofed, wearing a turquoise tank top over a black t-shirt and just plain tight jeans. He almost gagged on his cereal from lack of air for not breathing. Looking over she caught his eye, smiled and winked before returning to her task of rummaging around in the fridge. Derek swallowed the lump of cereal in his throat and stared into the bowl, spelling LOVE U with what was left of his alphabits.

* * *

Casey smiled behind the refrigerator door. It'd been three months since they'd been moved into the same house. they hadn't had sex but they were in love, very deeply. The had no issues showing their affection around the house, but they kept it to a minimum when Nora was around. Nora had made it clear to her daughter that it wasn't right that her daughter had found what she had before Nora herself found it. Sure she loved George, but she wanted that pure teenage love that lasted forever, what Derek and casey had. She was extremely jealous and had treated Casey differently ever since that first night.

But none of this truly affected Casey. Today was not only her birthday but she had Derek to share it with. She couldn't be happier. Reaching for her cream cheese that was her favorite she noticed a note taped to the top.

**Happy Birthday Beautiful**

**B-day celebration today...meet me in our spot ;)**

A smile danced even wider across Casey's lips as she ripped the note of the cream cheese and ran to the backyard, headed for the tree that had been there's for three months. The tree was a willow with large branches blocking view from the house, next a closed door room it was perfect. There stood Derek, a red rose held in one hand, in the other hand was a small box. The kind jewelry comes in. But from the look on his face, a smile so big it needed its own zip code, she knew it wasn't jewelry. Running to his arms she threw them around his neck and kissed him.

"Happy birthday," He whispered.

Opening the box she pulled out a small ring that was placed on top of...

* * *


	5. Not So Sweet

Chapter 5-Not So Sweet

Casey slipped the small silver ring upon her right ring finger. Engraved in the ring was a b CD and a heart right next to the CD. They were right next to each other in the alphabet, it made perfect sense to them. She smiled widly at ther ign before looking in the box. Inside where the ring had been there were three things. Two tickets to the Nickelback Concert, coming to town in two weeks, and a picture. A picture of the two of them that had to of been takin about a week before. Casey gasped as she saw it, her smile widening as far as it could. The two were at the park having their annual Thursday night picnic together when this photo had been snapped. They were sitting on a checkered blanket, a basket near them open with food totally spilling out of it. Casey had her head thrown back in a big laugh, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Derek was staring at her with his own wide grin on his face, a look of adoration and pure love for Casey in his eyes. She was amazed that it was so visible in his facial expression how he felt for her. Even though it was just a picture, it was a perfect one. Because it caught them in a moment of purity, no troubles, nothing to bother them. Just the two of them together having a great time as they always did. When they weren't fighting however. Letting her smile shrink a bit before looking at Derek she smiled yet again.

"Thank you," She whispered before placing her lips against his. A pure unadulterated kiss. Just them under their tree on her birthday. The ring on her finger, the picture and tickets in her hand. "These are the best things I could have ever recieved." She sighed before looking at the ring. Derek began singing to her.

"a b CD, a b CD," He said with a smile before placing another kiss on her lips and taking her hand. "Who you takin' to the concert?" He wanted to know. This was his Casey and he wanted that concert to rock her world like she rocked his.

"I was thinking Emily but she doesn't like Nickelback," Casey teased as they entered the house, quickly disentangling their hands as Nora came into view.

"Morning Mom," Casey said cheerfully. Her smile still intact. Nora glanced at her daughter for a moment before returning to the papers in her hand. With a sigh of exasperation Casey placed the lid back on her box and dashed up the stairs, an expression of abandonment on her face. Derek looked at his girl and sighed, wishing he could take the hurt of her mother away knowing he couldn't. Walking towards the table he sat across from Nora, a song playing through his head about Casey. Savage Garden's I Want You, he chuckled on the inside at the thought of liking Savage Garden when he was younger before returning to what he had planned.

_-Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes and I am taken to a place where the crystal mind and majenta feelings taken shetler in the base of my spine sweet like a chica cherry cola.-_

"Nora?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs as his step-mother barely acknowledged him while she shuffled through her papers.

"Hmm," Was her only reply. Derek took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This wasn't going to be easy. Twisting his own CD ring on his thumb he looked at her.

"Why are you so hard on Casey? She never did anything wrong to you." He continued to twist the ring around his thumb searching for solace in it, not realizing Casey was sitting on the stairs, her ears perked at the sound of her name. She sat perfectly still waiting for her mothers reply noticing her mother had stopped shuffling her papers and was staring at them, not moving.

Removing her glasses and brushing a strand of hair from her face Nora looked at her sixteen year old step-son. "Derek, someday you'll understand that what you and Casey have isn't ok. It's only okay for adults. It isn't okay that my daughter and step-son have what George and I will never have. It's wrong. Very wrong." Patting his hand she stood up and collected her papers. "Maybe you could stop leading her on with your antics and tell her the truth Derek, because what you're doing to her isn't ok." Nora smiled at Derek, his face taught with fear. George was out for the day, Marti was coloring in her room, Lizzy and Edwin were out birthday shopping for Casey, and Derek...Derek was left by Nora sitting at the kitchen table, debating on whether or not he should tell Casey what was going on with him. Sighing he shook his head and put his head in his hands as another song came to his mind, Drops of Jupiter by Train. He laughed a bit to himself, Casey made the corniest songs come to mind.

_-Now that she's back in the atmosphere with drops of jupiter in her hair, hey, hey. She acts like summer and walks like rain. Reminds me that there's time to change, hey hey. Since the return from her stay on the moon she listens like spring and she talks like june.-_

* * *

Casey felt hot tears stinging her eyes as her mother walked past her, a grin of victory crossing her face as she passed her daughters tearful figure. Nodding at her mother Casey realized she'd lost her mother to what Lizzy called the "Green-Eyed Monster." Casey had to say at this point she was right. Looking back towards the kitchen she saw Derek's hunched shoulders shaking, he was crying. They were both crying...on her sixteenth birthday. Maybe this number wasn't so sweet after all.

_-Tell me did you sail across the sun, did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded and that heaven is over rated?-_

* * *


	6. Friends are Not Enough

Chapter 6-Sometimes Friends Are Not Enough

Maybe it was just the way she moved. Or maybe her smile. Or maybe it was just her all around persona that had him riveted to his seat as she sat down in front of him. Brushing a strand of hair from her shoulder to cover her back Sam swoooned. Casey MacDonald had all he needed or wanted for that matter. Beauty, Brains, a real personality and for comedies sake her own nose. Sam had to hold in a chuckle at that thought. Without hesitation he reache dforward to pat her on the shoulder, he couldn't concentrate on calss maybe Case would shed some light...on him. But right has his hand had reached her shoulder he felt someone slap him on the back, quickly making his hand retreat.

"Sam, my man, what's up?" Derek asked a smile on his face revealing he had no idea what he was about to do.

"Nothing much D, what about you?" Sam said nervously smilng a bit too wildly, hoping upon hope that Casey hadn't noticed a thing. She hadn't.

"It's Casey's birthday, sixteen!" Derek exclaimed excitedly walking over to her and lifting her a chin up, pressing a his lips against hers. Sam could feel the jealously burning intensly within him, she was his step-sister. Why should he have her? It wasn't fair.

"Happy Birthday Casey," Sam muttered before getting up and asking the teacher for a bathroom class, leaving Derek to steal his chair and write notes to his girl for the rest of the period. As Sam entered the room Derek looked at him, a look of extreme excitement, Sam knew that Derek loved Casey...he couldn't take that from her, he just couldn't. And yet he wanted to so badly.

* * *

Casey sat at lunch, Emily sitting beside her with Sam and Derek. Derek and Casey were chatting it up insanely over a cupcake that had a single candle in it. Happy Birthday Casey. Reaching over Derek brushed a strand of hair out of Casey's face, his hand resting for a moment on her cheek before he leaned across the table and kissed her gently. She couldn't be happier. And Sam and Emily couldn't have been more jealous. 

Seeing as how Casey and Derek were totally absorbed in each other, much to the jealousy of over ninety percent of the student body, Sam and Emily began their own conversation. What did it matter that Sam was in love with Casey or that Emily was in love with Derek. It didn't seem to so they conversed and joked and laughed, but both also knew that there was another person on their mind. However this did no stop Sam from reaching across the table and taking Emily's table, asking her to be his. And nothing stopped Emily from saying yes.

* * *

Averting her eyes from Derek for the first time since they sat down to eat Casey noticed Emily and Sam's hands entwined. Why? Casey couldn't stop the instant desire to jump up and seperate the two but she could keep herself from doing it. Sam was cute and Emily was her best friend, why wasn't she happy that they'd found each other? Casey knew the answer...because Sam was making her feel things she didn't want to feel for him. She only wanted Derek but something in her was ruining that. Sighing she leaned over the table to return a kiss to Derek. 

"I love you," She whispered in his ear before sitting back down, taking a bit of her cupcake. It was her birthday and she was just hoping things weren't going to get more dramatic than they had in three or four months. It would be too insane for her to even comprehend.

With a smile playing across his eyes and lips Derek nudged Casey's foot, causing her to look up from her cupcake. With a twitch of his head they stood up, bid their friends farewell, and took off towards Derek's little beater GTO. Taking her hand in his hfter they'd entered the car she smiled at him. Putting in her love cd and kissing him on the cheek they pulled out of the school parking lot. Where they were headed they had no idea but Casey was hoping it would push every thought of Sam that she had away and gone forever.

* * *

Sam stared at Casey and Derek as they ran out of the lunchroom, leaving the new couple behind. He heard Emily sigh and saw that she too was watching the royal couple with extreme jealousy. At that point Sam was unsure of whether she wanted Derek or what he and Casey had, so he decided to ask. 

"Do you like Derek?" He asked, staring at their hands tangled together.

"Maybe..." She confided in him, biting her bottom lip.

"I like Casey..." He confessed staring into her eyes, them lighting up with excitment.

"Do you think...?" She started, they both smiled.

They had a plan.

* * *

**

* * *

AN: I'm not sure what's going to happen next but I had to update for you guys and this is what I've been planning for awhile. There will be a little bit of Sasey and Demily And Dasey and Semily but hey what can ya do about it? haha I'll update soon :D And IF YOU REVIEW DONT JUST SAY POST MORE SOON ok? Tell me what you THINK of the STORY ITSELF :D bye **

**-M r I s S**


	7. Real

Chapter 6-A Real Present, A Real Love

Hands and legs intertwined, soft music playing, and thw ind blowing the curtains gently set the perfect mood for Derek and Casey's 'afterwards' cuddling. It was her first time, not his this she knew. But it'd been the best sweet sixteen present he could've given her. It'd been so slow, so sweet and loving, so raw and real. Neither of them were aware of anything around them. George had long ago bought Casey a doorknob with a lock, whether or not she and Derek did anything behind that locked door he chose not to find out. However he also knew that would preven the younger three from scarring themselves, as if.

Casey snuggled her head into Derek's shoulder, his hand protectivly around her shoulder. He smiled down at her, her hair in her face and her eyes closed were set against the moonlight outside her window. Brushing a hair from her cheek he kissed it. It'd been real this time...not just a nightly stand or something to do out of boredom. In his mind, as corny and cliche as it sounded, they had brought a meaning to the phrase 'make-love.' He smiled again, nothing at this moment could be more perfect. Her birthday hadn't quite been planned this way but what can you do? They'd ditched school and gone to the beach, she'd had so much fun at taht beach. Making friends with some little kids and him smiling proudly that she was his girl as other guys looked at her. There was no other girl like Casey, with that thought Derek smiled once more before placing a kiss right above Casey's ear, moving his hand to her waist and pulling her as close to him as possible. For the first time in his life he was realizing that in The Notebook, Allie and Noah must have had this...because for Derek that's exactly what it felt like.

**_a b CD a b CD a b CD_**

"George this isn't right...It's not," Nora said through biting her nail. Living with the Venturi's and swamping herself in work Nora had become Blinkquite a wreck herself. Her hair was worse for the wear, her figure was bulkier than before, and she was much gittier. She seemed to have lost her edge, her nerve. Although she could instill fear in her children she had lost that fire that George had fallen in love with, and he was beginning to see it. Her work was making her snappy and ornery most days, and the days she wasn't working she was wringing her hands, wearing oversized clothes, and muttering complete nonsense about Derek and Casey.

"Nora, sweetheart, please let it go. Let them be. Casey and Derek love each other...although I may have doubts about this myself," George frowned at himself in the mirror as he combed his thinning hair at his last statement. Was he serious? He was livid beyond belief, but more understanding. George set the comb down and went to sit down next to his wife.

"No George...no no no!" She crieed, rage in her eyes. "This is wrong, morally, physically, mentally! Everything. Derek and Casey shoud not, cannot be together! Sam and Emily agree with me." At the mention of the teenager's friends George's ears finally began to pick up all of what Nora was saying. George shook his head, picked up his pillow and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Nora asked, dropping her hands lifelessly to her sides.

"I think we need some time apart, you're beginning to lose it." He smiled with nothing but a twitch of the lip, opened the bedroom door and exited it, shutting the door behind him. What was happening to his wife? George hated the thought of losing Nora, he had to stop those kids from being together. They were sixteen. Couldn't they just wait til they were eighteen? That way Nora couldn't get a word in edgewise, what could she say? For they would be legal adults capable of whatever they pleased.

Downheartened and sick to his stomach George threw his pillow on the couch. Laying his head down he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe all that had happened in such a short span of time. His heart was being ripped out by his increasingly psychotic and obsessive wife, Marti was beginning to pick up odd habits, like obsessive compulsive habits, Edwin and Lizzie...well atleast they were normal. He hoped so atleast...he didn't think he could handle his other two children old enough to know what crushes were getting together. Shutting his eyes and rubbing his temples George fell into a fitful sleep. Waking up countless times in the night. What was he going to do?

_**a b CD a b CD a b CD**_

Blinking her eyes open Casey stared into the sleeping face of Derek Venturi, the love of her life. Looking about her for a moment she realized they were in her bed, no clothing and her stereo was still repeating her soft mix. Sighing with a smile she put her hand on Derek's chest. Feeling his heart beat and his chest rise and fall with each breath, guaranteeing he was indeed alive. Casey at this moment wondered...what would have happened if they hadn't met and kissed at that movie theater? Would they be here in her bed together? She couldn't help but wonder...just where would they be. Casey twirled the ring on her finger a b CD, so perfect. Corny and Sweet. Funny and Sentimental. It was perfect for their up and down relationship, their fights rocked the house but their love moved the foundation to it's knees, she knew tthis.

"Derek?" She whispered quietly, only hoping slightly that he'd wake up, she just wanted to lay there and watch him sleep. She didn't want to miss one moment of him. Who knew when something would ruin it, she knew her family didn't approve. It was only a matter of time before they took drastic actions against the couple. Fighting tears at the thought Casey thought back to the night before.

_Their parents and the other three children were about an hour away, deciding to take the children somewhere nice since Derek had chosen Casey's birthday dinner plans. Not that Casey was complaining. Italian was in her blood and it was definitly on her see-food diet. _

_They had a fantastic time. Casey and Derek enjoyed each other's company no matter what and tonight was no exception, unless you counted Derek's extremeties on being extra sweet. He knew what her mother's reaction towards them did to her, so he was adding a sweet little spice to everything that night. From the 'special' cake they brought her for her birthday to having a special song written down on a napkin and sliding it to her through dinner, itwas a 'magical' night. Nothing could have gone wrong...nothing did._

_After they'd finished dinner and left the restaraunt Derek sat Casey on a bench a held her hand in his, the one with the ring._

_"Case," He said slowly, peaking her curiousity, could this not be any better? "I love you," He breathed, pulling on his collar even though it wasn't tight. "With all my heart, I think...I think I wanna marry you..." He breathed, hoping to see happiness in her eyes. Instead her face was completely blank. Right as Derek was about to pull his hand away Casey squeezed his hand back before placing her hand on his cheek and pulling him into a kiss. A passionate full out, feelings everywhere kiss. Derek put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him._

_"Good," She whispered in his ear, kissing it. "Because that's exactly what I'm feeling too," She whispered again. "Let's go home, no one's there yet." She smiled at him, recieving a confused-happy one._

_They climbed into the car and drove home. After entering th ehouse, locking the doors and throwing any purses, wallets or anything on the table Derek wrapped his arms around Casey's waist and hoisted her up, she wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing his neck the entire way up._

_"You know that drives me crazy right?" Derek smiled, shivering. She nodded and lay back on her bed, pulling him over her and their lips connected yet again, never parting through the removal of clothing, unless you count the moments where they kissed each other's necks._

_"I can't have a hickey," She giggled to him as he kissed and nibbled her neck. He looked at her and smiled, rubbing his thumb across her cheek, she was crying tears of a happiness. He knew this so he kissed the tears away. Their hands roamed and explored the other in full loving caresses. Derek sighed and shuddered while Casey moaned and smiled. Both doing all the same things...both showing their love for each other in a new way._

_"Derek are we going to...now?" She asked, hoping for it but hoping even more that her excitement wasn't showing too much._

_"Only if you want to Case, this is your birthday present too..." He smiled at her. She nodded. Slowly Derek pushed himself above her and entered her, he heard her gasp. "You ok?" He asked worridly, pulling himself out again. She nodded and giggled at his concern, before placing her hands on his hips and guiding him to her and in her. With slow speed they picked up a rhythm they moved as one, panting and moaning. Casey didn't think you could feel too much pleasure from your first time...she'd been so wrong. Derek kissed Casey all over the chest, her neck her stomach, all while they were still one fluid motion together. As they mounted towards the climax Casey pulled Derek into the most passionate kiss she could,sending him over the edge. Casey felt liquid coming from them both and Derek stared into her eyes, sweaty and his arms shaking from holding him up he stared into her eyes still. She smiled and kissed his chest before he fell next to her, pulling her close._

_"Wow Derek..." She said quietly, pressing her body up against his entirely, their arms wrapped around each other._

_"Case...I've never had it feel that real before..." He said gently, hoping he didn't sound like a pervert or anything. She smiled at him before he kissed her forhead. "I love you Casey," He whispered and put his finger under her chin, lifting her head to him from his chest. "Will you marry me?" He asked before placing a soft kiss on her lips and pulling away very slowly. She smiled._

_"You know I will..." She smiled wider before crashing her lips against his. "Ready for another round?" She asked smiling. Derek too had to smile for he was. Casey put herself on top and stradled him. They kissed, wondering what their future would hold, being for real engaged they didn't know how long that would last. But they were sure it'd last forever._

_**a b CD a b CD a b CD**_

Derek's eyes flickered open to find Casey MacDonald staring back at him. Smiling he ran his finger over her cheek before kissing her. "Morning beautiful," He whispered. Their parents had to be home and if they heard this talk they would freak out for sure. Casey smiled back at him. Her hands on his chest while his hands were on her waist they were as close together without 'being together.' This was how she wanted to wake up every morning. She was sure he felt the same.

'Derek, did you mean what you asked me last night?" She asked, positvie he wouldn't even remember.

"If you would marry me? Yes. Why are you having second thoughts?" He asked, knowning full well they couldn't get married for two years Derek wasn't sure if she'd want to keep it all going that long, deal with their parents and surviving school, and their friends. Derek was hoping that Casey hadn't seen the way Emily and Sam were looking at the them day before...that could ruin this. He knew he liked Emily but...well she was no Casey.

"Just checking," She smiled before kissing him again. "I'm hungry," She said loudly, sitting up, his hand resting the small of her back.

"Isn't the guy supposed to say that?" He asked, pulling her back down and kissing her hungrily.

"I dunno is he?" She taunted, running her fingers up and down his chest before kissing his neck again.

"Nah, he has the girl, who needs food." He laughed with her, her smile making him smile bigger. He was inlove with her.

"Let's go eat," She said. Stealing his boxers she put them on, along with her bra and a tank top she stood up.

"What do I wear?" He asked, scratching his head and holding her hand. Reaching into her closet she pulled out a pair of swim trunks he'd left in there once when they'd been sorting laundry. "Seriously?" He asked, standing stark naked in front of her holding them up.

"Put something on PLEASE," She begged, running her fingers up and down his body, _everywhere_.He shivered as she kissed his neck and chest again before pulling away, "You're too sexy to be wearing nothing when I'm wearing something." She smiled at him, tossing her hair into a ponytail and applying some lip balm.

"Then take yours off," He winked at her as she smirked before putting on the shorts and heading to his room for more proper attire. She headed downstairs to find Nora, George, and Sam on the couch, absorbed in deep conversation.

Nobody saw Emily peak out from Casey's closet, a look of naseau on her face but a smile none the less as she turned the video camera off.

_**a b CD a b CD a b CD**_


	8. High

Chapter 8-High

"Erm," Casey searched around her hoping that her family and Sam could not see her blushing profusely at the fact that her boyfriend's best friend could see her in such attire. And in the far corner of Casey's mind she could sense that she was a little bit intrigued with the idea. Shaking her head she smiled at the three. "Uh hey guys, Sam what's going on?" She could hear Derek behind her, he stopped on the step behind her. Her heart froze as the three people behind her gave her a look of revulsion at the clothes upon her. Her heart started to feel the familiar ache she felt when her mother was around as she felt Derek squeeze her hand before walking down the stairs.

Derek's heart froze at the top of the stairs when he saw the three down there conversing. He almost bumped into Casey, instead he squeezed her hand and headed down the stairs, wondering what the hell Sam was doing talking to his parents. It wasn't that he was there that early, it was that he was talking to his parents that scared him.

"We need to talk to you two," Nora said diplomatically nodding towards Casey, signifying for her to come down. Casey and Derek gulped simultaneously. Sam winked at Casey, making her uneasy.

"Wha...what about?" Casey felt squeamish. Derek felt nauseous. The same thing yet so different.

"Have a seat," Nora said standing up and pushing the two towards the couch while the three stood in front of them.

"Derek..." George said slowly disappointment visible in his voice. "Go pack your things son," He said slowly, sighing. He was desperate for his son to lead a normal life. Desperate and he would do anything for him to have one.

"What?" Derek yelled, standing straight up. George simply nodded towards Emily who had walked through the front door.

"Sorry I'm late," She whispered, winking at Sam who nodded at her and smiled at the site of a small tape making it's way into Emily's pocket.

"I'm not going anywhere Dad," Derek said stubbornly only to have George grab him by his collar.

"Pack...your...things..." George seethed, throwing Derek up the stairs and following him, followed by a smiling Emily.

"Come with me Casey," Nora and Sam said. Taking Casey by the arms they led the girl out the door and to Sam's car, sliding her into the front seat. The door slammed shut with a click before she moved.

"What the hell, NO FUCKING WAY MOM WHERE AM I GOING!" Casey screamed attempting to open the door, it wouldn't budge. What was happening.

"You'll be back soon Casey." Nora said quietly, throwing a suitcase into the trunk of Sam's car. "Take care of her Sam, see you soon baby." Casey began screaming as Sam pulled out of her driveway and away, tears streaming down her face.

"Where the fuck am I going Sam?" She begged. Sam slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it,only to have it pulled away suddenly. "NO!" She yelled at him. Sam chuckled.

"You can't be with Derek baby, it's wrong." He said, Casey fumed as she looked for any way out. Where was she going?"

_**a b CD a b CD a b CD**_

"Derek you need to see this." Emily whispered to him after he'd started packing. With that she slipped the tape into Derek's camcorder on the desk.It was Sam and Casey, having sex. Derek choked. He heard muffled sounds and voices. He was skeptical that this was real, and when he saw the blue fuzz inbetween Casey and Sam he knew it was a fake. How the two, Sam and Emily, he fumed some more as he threw more stuff into the suitcase lying on his bed.

"That's a bullshit tape Emily," He said through clenched teeth. He wanted Casey. What the hell was happening? "Where am I going?" Emily smiled.

"Derek, you made a mistake being with Casey. We're going to fix it." She whispered into his ear before placing her lips to his neck. Derek's hand flew to her arm and pulled her in front of him.

"I ...love... Casey..." He said, seething with anger. It'd been such a good morning until he left that room. Where was Casey? Was she ok? Derek pushed Emily to the side and snapped the suitcase shut as his father walked in.

"Ready?" Derek stared at him with no expression. "Lets go," Emily smiled and the two grabbed Derek's listless arms and pulled him out the door. Neither he nor Casey had any idea where they were going. All they knew was that they weren't together. And that in itself was feeling all wrong.

**_a b CD a b CD a b CD_**

tbc


	9. No More Games

Chapter 9-No More Games

Sam parked in front of a dilapidated cabin, a restless Casey in the passenger seat tossed and turned, unable to shake the nightmares of losing Derek from her. Sam reached towards her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, he hated doing this to her. Hated hurting her and seeing her hate him so, but it was the only way. . . the only way. He bit the inside of his cheek once more before climbing outo f the car and walking towards Casey's side. Something about the parents, Emily and him. . .something about the plan wasn't sitting well with him but he didnt' know what. Reaching in he picked Casey up and turned towards the house, a fist connected with his jaw and Casey falling from his arms.

"Asshole, don't touch me." She sneered, grabbing her things and climbing in the car, locking all the doors.

_"Well shit now what?" _Sam thought, he didn't have any spare keys and he was sure this story would sound utterly ridiculous to any cop or lock smith. She sat there, her head shaking slowly, traveling down her entire body. where was she? "Case, please open the door." He said, leaning against the door with his hand. "Please?" He stared at her as she looked at him, pure hate in her eyes. Sticking her middle finger up she held it there for a moment, the sound of Red Jumpsuit Apparatus filtering from the car and outside. Frusteration hit him full force at that moment. "You stupid bitch get the fuck out of the car!" Sam yelled, slamming his foot through the glass and barely missing her face, her teeth sank into his leg as she bit him before diving into the drivers seat.

"Fuck you!" She screamed back, falling out the drivers door and jumping up, he was coming after her. First looking to the right, then the left she bolted in no particular direction. She had to escape.

"Casey I love you! You can't be with him! You have. . .to be. . ." He yelled as he ran after her, his hand slamming into the middle of her back, she fell face first into the dirt. "with ME!" He finished, kicking her in the stomach and pulling her up by her forarm. "No more games," He said angrily, she slammed him into the tree, well atleast tried. She broke the blow with her body. "No more games baby." He said kissing her on the lips, his body pressed to hers. Fear overcame her. But he let go and dragged her to the dilapidated house and shoving her through the front door. "Welcome home sweetheart." He said, handcuffing her to the pipe on the wall, she spat on him recieving a hard back hand to the face. "No more games Case. . ." He said, grabbing her chin and making him face her.

"Fuck you." She said simply. He ran his fingers down her arm to her hand, removing her ring **_a b CD_**. He pulled it off her finger, after prying her fist open to get it. "No. . .Sam . . .fuck you . . .don't do this." She begged, feeling the tears well up although she in no way wanted to cry. He back handed her once more, then cupping the cheek he'd just slapped in his hand he kissed her before walking out the door. Unsure of when he'd come back Casey slumped down the pipe and wall and cried.

_**a b CD a b CD a b CD a b CD**_

"Emily this is wrong. . .Dad this is wrong. ..you and Nora?" Derek said, searching for any reason to make them turn around and take him back . . back to Casey. When they crossed the border and were searched and other such things he noticed they weren't. He refused to admit defeat, he refused to admit that Sam had his life with him and he refused to admit that his family and friends were the reasons why. Even though he knew it, he couldn't let himself see it. . .not yet.

"Derek, Nora and I have come to an agreement, you and Casey are getting a "divorce" just like me and Nora are, we suffer . . .well Nora believes her daughter must as well." Derek's eyes focused on Emily.

"And who the hell invited you?" He asked, his eyes already widened with shock.

"Well . . we're friends .. you needed one. . ." She began stumbling over words. She didn't want Derek announcing the sex tape in front of his dad. But she knew Derek saw that.

"Horseshit, Dad did you see her lousy job at being a porn manager?" He asked flicking the tape at his dad and the camcorder after it. George looked at Emily and pulled the car over. A deserted highway, who was going to care. He entered the tape into the recorder, nausea swept his face as he watched the tape. After a few minutes he was sick and tossed the tape to Emily.

"it's fake emily, but still that's. ..disgusting." He opened the car door and vomited. Emily stared at Derek, fear in her eyes.

"Dad we have to fix this bullshit now." Derek told his dad. George nodded and turned the car around.

**_a b CD a b CD a b CD a b CD_**

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! **


	10. Everything You Ever Wanted?

**i own no titles to the song everything you ever wanted by hawk nelson.**

Everything You Didn't Want...

Sam twirled the ring carefully in his hands. Such a simple, thoughtful. . .and unique gift, it made Sam want to puke. He was sitting there, alone in a bar, the only loser left there. The others that had bought shots with him and drowned their sorrows with alcohol. . .all gone to finish off what they'd started with some heroine or ecstasy or to get laid. . .or sleep alone on the street. He sat there, illegally consuming alcohol, drowning the knowledge that Casey MacDonald would never love him. That he would never be good enough, never live up to what she wanted, no matter how hard he tried. He downed another shot. harsh whiskey.

_I walk the line  
Leave it all behind  
I've been waiting forever  
Let's go back in time  
When I could read your mind  
So I've been waitin'  
It took a season's going by  
To know it's not my fault_

With his hand on his forhead Sam glowered at the ring. How could Derek Venturi have melted for her? And how can someone as smart, beautiful and . ..perfect as Casey MacDonald have fallen for the dumb ass. Sam shook his head, signaling to the bartender for another shot. The bartender filled the glass, shaking his head. Sam nodded at him as he walked away. He snickered to himself, his fake I.D. was good as it appeared. His thoughts were jumbled and he honestly wondered what it was about Derek that Casey loved so much. How could Casey not love Sam as much as he loved her? Sam tried everything, he attempted perfection to make Casey see him and he was still just the good man down.

_I tried to be perfect.  
Tried to be honest.  
Tried to be everything that you ever wanted.  
I tried to be stronger.  
Tried to be smarter.  
Tried to be everything but you..._

**--------**

With tears streaming down her face Emily stared out the side window in the back seat. She'd lost and she could feel it, she knew it.  
_What will Derek think when he sees Casey chained to the wall like I bet she is?_ Emily thought to herself. She was sure that Casey had put up one hell of a fight . . and that in turn Sam had resorted to force, holding her as a prisoner rather than the girl of his dreams. She would be crumpled and defeated when they found her, the ring gone. It scared Emily how well she knew Sam. Putting her hand on her cheek Emily leaned on the door, holding her head up. How could Derek love her? What didn't she have? Emily had long since started using the new "whitening cream" and dyed her hair a brownish-red with blonde highlights, not to mention she had extentions put in as well. She had tried to challenge Derek too. In short, she had tried to become Casey, changing her hairs color and style had been only the beginning. Casey had long since dumped her for fear of alienating her worse.  
Derek had lived next door to Emily for years. She couldn't remember not knowing him. She remember him being the nice guy, the one who'd played in the dirt with her. She smiled through her tears. She wondered when they changed. _When did everything change? _She remembered him visting her when she was sick and playing street hockey. They'd been close friends, the trio; Derek, Sam, Emily. Inseperable. High school came. . and that's when it all changed and Emily's world tilted and turned, pouring everything important from it. Leaving Emily alone.

_It's been so long  
Since you've been home  
I used to wait up forever.  
Used to say a prayer  
Wishing you were there.  
And I'm still waiting... _

Emily had been waiting for Derek to see her again for three years now. Waiting for him to turn around and remember the friendship and deep feelings that had been between them. But after seeing the way he looked at Casey there was little doubt in Emily's mind that there was nothing of the friendship they'd shared, much less any "deep feelings." She had to question if she'd just lied to herself all along.  
The fake tape rested on her lap, her hands clenched over it. How could she have been so stupid as to think that copying her & Sam and pasting Casey over herself would work? Shaking her head she saw Derek glaring at her through the side mirror.

_You told me once  
You'd show up,  
But I fell for that before  
I fell to pieces  
__  
_  
"Derek. . " She began, he cut her off.  
"Dont' speak to me Emily." He said seethingly. "I swear to god if Casey came to any harm there'll be hell to pay." George said nothing to either of them as Emily instructed him to go right. They were almost there. Derek's anticipation built. They were almost there.  
_casey... _

_Then I woke up to no one  
Just a picture of Jesus  
And a house left in pieces  
And it took a season's going by  
To know it's not my fault._

**--------**

"Derek?" Casey croaked. Her throat was dry, her lips cracked. She needed water. Opening her swollen eyes she remember crying, crying so hard. Sam stealing the ring. It all came rushing back in a jolt, nearly knocking her back with it's force. Pulling herself up slowly she looked around her at the now lit room she was in. The house had been dilapidated on the outside but she could see that Sam had put some work into it. They'd all been planning this for a long time. Casey thought she was going to be sick. It made her remember Sam on his knees at her door begging her to please take him back, that he'd been doing everything she wanted. That he'd never lie again, that he'd been stronger than he had been when he'd fought for her, that he'd get his grades up. She just shook her head and helped him stand. There was no way Casey wanted to be with Sam. She loved Derek, that'd been proven. "Derek save me, please?" She begged, feeling tears welling up. She was unsure of whether they would come or not though.  
Looking to her left she saw Sam sprawled on a mauve couch. By the stench of him she knew he'd gotten himself into a drunken stupor. As she looked to her right she noticed the door slightly ajar. Without a second thought she began screaming, screaming with her dry and cracked voice, screaming with all she had.  
"HELLLLP!" Sam's eyes flickered open and in lightening speed his hand was over her mouth, her teeth sinking into it. His thoughts racing.  
"I tried to. .. Case. ..I am" She bit harder.

_I want you  
I need you  
I want to believe you  
I want you  
I need you  
I want to believe you  
I tried be perfect  
Tried to be honest  
Tried to be everything but you..._

**----------- **

Derek heard Casey's screams. . .and he heard them muffled. Emily did as well as George. Emily jumped out of the car quicker than both of them. The door was open. _Sam you idiot. _She said mentally. He shouldn't have left it like that. Looking at a glimmer on the ground she noticed a ring, picking it up she looked at the inscription. _a b CD a b CD a b CD _. . ._they're perfect for each other. _She said in her head. Derek had bolted into the house and the sound of a violent struggle could be heard. Emily ran for the door but was quickly pushed aside by George.  
"Emily, why do you and Sam have to take everything? Why did Nora? Why did I help?" He screamed at her as he tried to unchain Casey. Emily had thought there would be more chains, more support. Not two chains holding her arms, making her support herself. Casey was in horrendous shape for one night. Emily ran out the door and vomited as Sam's head cracked across the step behind her. Everyone froze as blood began seeping from Sam's head onto the cement and grass.

_I tried to be perfect.  
Tried to be honest.  
Tried to be everything that you ever wanted.  
I tried to be stronger.  
Tried to be smarter.  
Tried to be everything but you..._

**-----------**

**.tbc.**


	11. So Much Has Changed

**disclaimer: i own nothing about the song faithless by shattersphere**

-So Much Has Changed-

Everything froze. Everyone stopped. Emily felt more vomit rise in her throat and let it out over the bushes once again. She could hear Casey's sobs as George failed to remove her from her bondage, and then there was Derek. Standing in the doorway, staring at was once his best friend, staring at his eyes, open and empty. Derek was breathing heavy. Emily turned to Sam and felt a strange emotion, loss. She felt as if she'd just lost everything she'd worked for. The feeling she'd thought was felt when Derek had realized her game. But this was different. What if Sam wasn't coming back? Reaching for her cell phone she dialed 911 without a second thought and kneeling next to Sam, careful not to move him.

"Derek!" Derek turned to his father.

"hmm?" He asked, his heart pounding before he ran over to Casey and tried to unlock the locks that held her.

"Check Sam's pockets." Derek nodded and walked over to Sam, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a key.

"Here it is." Derek unlocked the chains and Casey began to fall, unable to hold herself up anymore, only to be caught by the man she loved.

"Oh my god Derek, oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god." She said letting out her hysterical sobs. Sobs that shook the soul, sobs that if you heard you'd never want to hear again just so you wouldn't be able to hear the pain her voice. Derek felt it too, he felt her pain and the uncertainty of ever seeing Casey again. But there she was in his arms, alive, broken, but alive.

"I'm here Case, i'm here and I'm never leaving you. I'm never leaving." He whispered into her ear, rocking back and forth as the two sobbed. George stared down at the two. His heart wrenched as he realized that the two really had found true love and there was no stopping it. He walked out of the house and stared at Emily and Sam. The two could've had the same thing, if they hadn't been so busy trying to steal it from someone else.

* * *

_I'd search the world to find the key to my head_

_To understand the reasons why I can't be _

_Alone for a moment without regretting every word_

_That has jumped off my tongue, confusing everyone_

Sam's funeral was beautiful. The flowers were picked out by Casey and Casey was there in a wheelchair as full strength had yet to return to her. Sam could've lived. He could've made it. But his parents decided he'd rather die than live paralyzed and epileptic til he died. The music was picked by Derek and Emily, not together of course. Derek stood next to Casey, her **_a b CD_** ring on her right ring finger, a beautiful diamond ring on her left ring finger. They were to be married within two weeks. There wasn't going to be a thing anyone could do to seperate them after that.

As they lowered Sam into the ground Emily stared at it. The viewing had nearly killed her as she realized they'd almost had what Casey and Derek had. They could've and that's what in her mind was the hardest thing to admit was. That they'd fought for something that they already had. Her head swam and her stomach turned.

_My arms can't hold back the loneliness_

_I've felt since I lost sight_

_My arms can't hold back my hands_

_Have already decieved_

_Already deceived_

Casey watched them lower the casket into the ground. Her heart sunk as she realized Emily had lost her "derek" that she'd lost someone that had mattered so much to her even thought it'd taken his death to realize it. It didn't matter. Her mother was being commited for insanity after the funeral. They'd given her leave so she could come, that was tearing George apart. He'd lost the woman he loved, she'd lost herself in jealousy, thinking she also didn't have a derek/casey relationship. It was becoming clear now to Casey that what she had with Derek was not something you found everyday. It was a very unique relationship and she had to think, well maybe they're right. But then again how can you ever really know?

_So much is different_

_So much is changed_

Derek squeezed Casey's hand, feeling her squeeze back he was relieved. He'd found his world and life inside the heart of what was his step-sister. They'd never be siblings. They never could look at each other. Not after what they'd shared, been through, given, not after they'd loved. He smiled and then saw Emily's face, her family's face, Sam's family. . .his friends had betrayed him so badly and yet here he was. Watching them lower his traitor into the ground. Knowing that all was to be gained or lost in life. You could never know.

George held Nora for the last time, feeling her breathe but she wasn't really there, he could sense it. She was finding ways in her head to ruin the couple standing near them. She regretted it somewhere in her mind. But mostly she was just lost.

And as for Emily, she was going to DT. They didn't know where else to send her. They being, police, judges, hospitals, her parents, DT seemed the only logical place for a crime. She'd commited a semi-kidnapping considering there'd been parent cooperation. But no one could know how much Emily hated herself more and more as she watched them throw dirt onto Sam's casket. No one.

_So many reasons why I don't want to see my face_

_Somebody bind my hands and make me understand..._

As everyone scattered to their cars and homes Emily stayed. Emily watched them pile dirt onto Sam, knowing he was never coming back. That he was dead. And there she stood. Staring at the gravestone, knowing that in some weird way she killed him. Because she'd been in a jealous rage of Casey and Derek, she'd never allowed them to just...be. She had to have Derek and lost Sam. In some cosmic way, to Emily, Derek hadn't killed Sam. It'd been her all along. She'd helped emotionally kill him. . .and in the end he died physically too. She'd taken a life and she hated herself for it all. Hated herself for the plan they'd hatched, the lies they'd told. Trying to recall when it'd become what it was. When it had gone from a small plan to break them up to a full blown kidnapping, murder stupid idea thing. She wondered. . .and she knew she always would.

_I try to remember just what happened on that night_

_The things I did, the things I said, it never ends_

_It's like this face that lay beside me just won't leave_

_It stays right by my side and never goes away_

Casey stood from her wheelchair shakily, walking towards her old friend, her traitor. She knew her pain in a way. She could sense it and no matter how much pain Emily had caused her in a way Casey was sure that Emily in the end was suffering the worst. That it'd hurt Emily the worst. Putting a hand on Em's shoulder she stared at Sam's grave with her. Derek watched the two. Not knowing what to make of it. But as Casey and Emily stood there he didn't want to. He didnt' want to know what kind of pain Emily felt and he didn't want to know the connection Casey felt to it. He was just going to watch, as the rain started to fall, because, no matter who you are or what you do. . .sometimes you've just gotta fall.

_I don't want to understand..._

* * *


End file.
